


Reunion

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [17]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посол Г'Кар пытается начать новую жизнь на Нарне и найти общий язык со своей дочерью...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> написано для ФБ-2013
> 
> Примечание: пост-канон по отношению к событиям сериала. Своеобразное продолжение рассказа Фионы Эвери «Истинный Искатель» (sequel to Fiona's Avary "True Seeker")
> 
> Да'Кал - жена Г'Кара из новеллы Д. Ворнхольта "Клятва Крови" ( J. Vornholt "Blood Oath").  
> Я опять пытаюсь соединить несколько разных новелл в один фанон. :)
> 
> Огромное спасибо команде В5 на ФБ-2013 и доблестной бете, Ludwig14!

_Зима 2269 года, планета Нарн, г. Моксток, Дворец КхаʼРи_

 

— С возвращением, _папаша_! — громко сказала НаʼТот, грубовато хлопнув ГʼКара по плечу. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся к ней.

ГʼРика, беседовавшая с Алисой Белдон, тоже посмотрела на них.

— Полагаю, теперь, когда КхаʼРи приняли решение, я смогу, наконец, вернуться домой и заняться своими делами, —сказала ей НаʼТот.

— Моя работа тоже завершена, — заметила Алиса Белдон, — так что мне пора возвращаться на Минбар. Рада, что у тебя теперь есть семья, Дже… ГʼРика. И какая! Мои тебе поздравления!

Телепат поклонилась в минбарской манере.

ГʼРика растерянно улыбнулась им, а потом оглянулась на ГʼКара, стоявшего рядом.

— Но… вы же не уйдете прямо сейчас, правда? — спросила она почти жалобно, заметив, что обе женщины шагнули к выходу из зала заседаний. Он уже опустел, большая часть советников ушла, после того, как ГʼКар попросил дать ему немного времени побыть наедине с дочерью.

— Я думала, что за эти дни успела изрядно тебе надоесть, — ответила НаʼТот с усмешкой. —Наверняка тебе сейчас больше хочется поговорить с твоим отцом, особенно после стольких лет разлуки.

— Да… но… — ГʼРика взволнованно прижала руки к груди.

В течение всех заседаний она держалась спокойно, невзирая на то, что иногда советники принимались кричать и сердито спорить, обсуждая, сколько в ней осталось от настоящего нарна за время жизни среди людей на Земле. Но сейчас стало заметно, что девушке это давалось нелегко.

— Для святого ГʼКара еще несколько лет назад был построен большой и просторный дом. Теперь, наконец, в нем появятся обитатели, — сказала НаʼТот. И поклонилась ГʼКару, снова повернувшись к выходу.

— НаʼТот, погодите! —воскликнула ГʼРика и подбежала к ней. — Наверное, я прошу слишком много, но можно мне хотя бы пару дней пожить у вас?

НаʼТот удивленно посмотрела на нее, а потом переглянулась с ГʼКаром.

— Но почему? — они задали этот вопрос почти одновременно.

ГʼРика некоторое время молчала, явно подбирая нужные слова. А потом виновато посмотрела на ГʼКара.

— У НаʼТот мне было бы…спокойнее, — ответила она, наконец. — Мне надо прийти в себя и понять, что делать дальше. Попытаться привыкнуть к моему новому положению. Здесь, во дворце, среди всех этих советников совершенно невозможно сосредоточиться. И… я подозреваю, они не собираются угомониться даже теперь…

— Девочке нужно отдохнуть от чужих, — сказала Алиса сочувственно. — Я бы тоже не знала, куда деться, если бы в один день обнаружила, что являюсь верховной правительницей Нарна и дочерью Великого святого! Конечно, я подозревала, что Джеррика — ребенок непростой, и что ее родители наверняка принадлежали к высшим кругам, но не думала, что КхаʼРи обработают мой запрос так быстро, и что результат окажется таким… впечатляющим!

— Возможно, это из-за программы поиска детей, — заметил ГʼКар.

Все удивленно уставились на него.

— Ее развернули сразу после освобождения Нарна, — пояснил он. — Сами понимаете, какой здесь стоял хаос в то время. Бомбардировки и последующая оккупация, тысячи, десятки тысяч пропавших и погибших нарнских граждан… Почти у всех множество потерянных родственников. А большая часть довоенной информации была уничтожена. Особенно сложно было разыскивать детей. Для этого завели отдельное направление, специальный архив. Родители оставляли запросы с информацией о своих детях. Или дети искали родителей. Когда я был на Нарне несколько лет назад, то оставил запрос о тебе, ГʼРика.

Он посмотрел на свою дочь, ласково дотронувшись до ее плеча.

— Признаюсь честно, тогда я сомневался, что из этого выйдет толк. Ты была так мала, когда центавриане напали на наш мир… Шансов найти тебя живой почти не было. Ведь центавриане не регистрировали детей младше десяти лет в списках пленных и заключенных концлагерей, потому что от них было мало толку на работах, и их обычно усып…

ГʼКар резко замолчал, заметив, как расширились глаза ГʼРики.

— Слава ГʼКвану, тебя миновала эта участь. Слава ГʼКвану!

Он снова похлопал ГʼРику по плечу, будто пытаясь убедиться в том, что она не призрак и никуда не исчезнет.

НаʼТот тихо кашлянула, посмотрев на девушку.

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим отцом. Наедине. Это ненадолго.

ГʼРика кивнула, а потом вместе с Алисой вышла из зала.

***

НаʼТот и ГʼКар молчали, глядя друг на друга.

— Так и быть, твоя дочь может жить у меня столько времени, сколько необходимо, чтобы подготовить ваш дом и разобраться со всеми делами по устройству ее пребывания на Нарне. Я пригляжу, чтобы ее сильно не беспокоили, пока ты беседуешь с поклонниками твоего учения или общаешься с КхаʼРи. Да, я уже слышала, как советники обсуждают публичное выступление с твоим участием. Когда вдоволь наговоритесь, можешь привезти ее ко мне.

— Спасибо, НаʼТот, — негромко ответил ГʼКар, продолжая смотреть на нее. —Я перед тобой в огромном долгу. Слышал, тебе пришлось драться, чтобы защитить ГʼРику?

Он хотел коснуться ее лица, на котором все еще были видны синяки после драки в «Красной пыльной пещере», но НаʼТот криво улыбнулась, потревожив разбитую и не до конца поджившую губу, и перехватила его руку, отведя в сторону.

— Да, пришлось отбиваться от твоего полоумного кузена, — ответила она. — Столько лет прошло, а ТраʼКар так и не угомонился в своих попытках добиться поста верховного правителя КхаʼРи. Сегодня он потерпел неудачу. Но тебе стоит приглядывать за ним ради безопасности твоей дочери.

— Я им займусь, не сомневайся, — сказал ГʼКар, помрачнев.

НаʼТот кивнула и шагнула назад, намереваясь открыть дверь.

— Вот и отлично. Тогда мне пора. Не буду отнимать твое время. Тебе нужно побыть с дочерью, успокоить ее. Последние дни выдались для нее нелегкими.

— Возможно, мне нужно кое-что объяснить тебе… — сказал ГʼКар тихо.

НаʼТот не дала ему договорить, подняв руку.

— Объяснение немного запоздало. И сейчас уже не имеет значения.

— Но…

— ГʼКар, прошло почти пять лет, — НаʼТот смотрела на него с горькой улыбкой. —Когда мы расставались, я и подумать не могла, что не увижу тебя так долго.

— Так сложились обстоятельства… — сказал он, вздохнув. — Я хотел вернуться, но ты же сама видела, что случается, когда это происходит. Безумные толпы поклонников, сносящие все на своем пути…

— Да, видела, — грустно согласилась НаʼТот. —Но пять лет! И за все это время лишь пара коротких сообщений, ГʼКар! Да обрывки новостей и слухов.

— Последние годы я провел в дальнем космосе, странствуя вместе с рейнджерами. Мы искали лекарство от чумы, которой дракхи заразили Землю. Поддерживать любое сообщение на таком расстоянии было крайне затруднительно. Но вряд ли это извиняет меня.

— Ты прав, ГʼКар, не извиняет. Вернись ты на пару лет раньше, я бы, наверное, поколотила тебя от души. Потому что тогда твое молчание меня ужасно раздражало. Но сейчас… — НаʼТот пожала плечами. — Сейчас мне уже все равно.

— Знаю, что мой внезапный отъезд тебя расстроил, но я так поступил отчасти и ради твоего спокойствия. Ты же помнишь, до чего довели тебя мои поклонники… — тихо ответил ГʼКар.

— Это мило с твоей стороны, но я все-таки предпочитаю, когда решения, касающиеся меня и моей жизни, принимаются не за моей спиной. Если ты хотел уберечь меня от неприятностей и переживаний, то выбрал не самый лучший способ. Но довольно говорить об этом. Я не хочу снова поднимать эту тему, ГʼКар. Давай оставим все так, как есть, хорошо? Я все еще твой советник, и готова помогать твоей дочери всем, чем смогу. И я по-прежнему твой друг. А то, что было в прошлом… пусть остается в прошлом. Не думаю, что смогу еще раз пройти через это. Да и незачем, полагаю. Так всем нам будет спокойнее.

ГʼКар вздохнул, кивнув. А потом заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Понимаю. Такие, как я, — нелегкое бремя, которое мало кто способен выдержать. Постоянные поклонники вокруг, необходимость все время быть на виду. И интересы народа, которые всегда будут важнее интересов личных…

НаʼТот покачала головой.

— Дело не в бремени и не в его тяжести, ГʼКар. А в том, чтобы нести его вместе, вдвоем, плечом к плечу. Но я сомневаюсь, что ты способен на это, даже если решишь жить на Нарне ради дочери. И это еще одна причина, по которой нам лучше остаться друзьями.

Она прижала кулак к груди в церемонном салюте. А потом открыла двери, выглянув к ГʼРике и мисс Белдон.

— Мы с ГʼКаром обо всем договорились, —объявила НаʼТот с улыбкой. — Вечером, когда все официальные церемонии закончатся, и вы с отцом вдоволь пообщаетесь, ты можешь приехать ко мне и жить в моем доме столько, сколько сочтешь нужным. Будь уверена, я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебя не беспокоили. Нет, ты меня не стеснишь. Слава мученикам, дом у меня большой.

ГʼРика просияла, услышав ее слова.

— Вы так добры!

— Это одна из моих обязанностей, только и всего, — фыркнула НаʼТот, пожав плечами. — Я была советником твоего отца. Поскольку теперь ты заняла его место в КхаʼРи, я буду помогать тебе. Надеюсь, мои рекомендации пригодятся тебе на посту верховного правителя.

— О более достойном наставнике для своей дочери я и мечтать не мог, — сказал ГʼКар.

НаʼТот нахмурилась.

— Наставнике? ГʼКар, со всем уважением, у меня просто нет столько свободного времени. К тому же, разве родной отец — не лучший учитель для ребенка?

— Но моя дочь не такой уж неуч. Ты же слышала, что она рассказывала про нарнскую академию в Сан-Франциско. Вряд нужно присматривать за каждым ее шагом…

НаʼТот хохотнула.

— Да хоть три академии — ты ведь понимаешь, что здесь, на Нарне, это мало что значит. Выпусти ее на улицы Мокстока, и я сомневаюсь, что она продержится там хотя бы несколько часов!

— О, уверен, мы этого не допустим, — быстро ответил ГʼКар.

—  _Мы_?

НаʼТот фыркнула, вскинув голову.

ГʼКар чуть сник под ее холодным взглядом.

ГʼРика поспешила вмешаться, чувствуя, что напряжение между этими двумя нарастает.

— Я с удовольствием выслушаю советы от вас обоих. И готова приступить к обучению хоть завтра.

— Отличная идея, дочь моя, — ответил ГʼКар, повернувшись к ней. — Завтра и нанесу вам визит. Если советник НаʼТот не возражает, конечно.

НаʼТот сузила глаза, услышав его слова.

— Нет, не возражает, — процедила она сквозь зубы. И быстро вышла из зала.

Алиса Белдон молча потерла висок. Она весь день провела в одном помещении с десятком разгневанных нарнских советников, изрядно устав держать блок. И теперь еле справлялась с хлещущими через край эмоциями этой троицы.

ГʼРика растерянно посмотрела на ГʼКара.

— Надеюсь, я ничем ее не обидела? — спросила она.

— Ты — нет, — ответил ГʼКар со вздохом. —У НаʼТот довольно вспыльчивый характер, но сердце у нее доброе, так что будем надеяться, что завтра все пройдет хорошо. А теперь, дитя мое, рассказывай, как же ты жила все это время на Земле?..


	2. Reunion

_два дня спустя_

 

— Спасибо, что согласилась присматривать за моей дочерью, мой старый друг. Я чувствую себя гораздо спокойнее, зная, что ты рядом с ней.

ГʼКар и НаʼТот стояли во дворе ее большого дома, наблюдая за тем, как ГʼРика, посмеиваясь, пытается обхватить руками толстый узловатый ствол старого дерева джала.

Бывший посол Режима Нарна на «Вавилоне 5» теперь стал Великим Святым, духовным лидером своего народа, а его атташе уже несколько лет являлась советником из Второго Круга КхаʼРи. Казалось, теперь ничто не связывало их, кроме старой дружбы… да этой шестнадцатилетней девушки, дочери ГʼКара, которую НаʼТот, по воле обстоятельств, взяла под свое покровительство с самых первых дней ее появления на Нарне.

Выдался редкий вечер без дождя, и лиловое небо было чистым, так что они могли видеть, как огромное алое солнце медленно прячется за горами на горизонте.

НаʼТот вежливо улыбнулась в ответ на его слова, чувствуя, что по телу вдруг пробежала волна легкой дрожи.

— Я просто позаботилась о том, что принадлежит тебе, ГʼКар. Как всегда.

Она старалась не глядеть на него слишком пристально, опасаясь, что глаза выдадут ее, и надеялась, что за небрежно сказанными словами он не заметит ее волнения.

Сколько лет прошло с момента их последней встречи? Пять? Или уже шесть?

Многое случилось за это время, и плохое, и хорошее. Но надо было признать, что НаʼТот вспоминала о ГʼКаре довольно часто. Трудно не думать о нем, когда все вокруг только и говорят о Великом Святом и норовят подсунуть тебе его Книгу.

Иногда до нее долетали обрывки слухов и новостей о его удивительных странствиях по космосу. Некоторые истории были настолько невероятными, что она с трудом могла поверить, что это правда.

Да, за эти годы ГʼКар превратился в живую легенду. И вот теперь он стоял совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. НаʼТот не знала, как себя вести с ним. Что говорить, и как к нему теперь обращаться.

И эту свою растерянность по старой привычке советник прятала за подчеркнуто грубоватыми и сухими словами.

Надо держать себя в руках. И смотреть на вещи трезво. Прошло слишком много лет, и вряд ли можно вернуть то, что было раньше. Придется узнавать друг друга заново. И привыкнуть к мысли о том, что пропасть, возникшую между ними за эти годы, вряд ли возможно преодолеть.

Но, по крайней мере, она все еще может быть полезной ему… хоть в чем-то.

Мелочь, но приятно.

НаʼТот хотелось как-то выразить свою радость от его возвращения на Нарн, но она решила, что сказать об этом прямо — не самое лучшее решение. Наверняка ему до смерти надоели восторженные признания многочисленных последователей. Толпы поклонников уже осаждали ее дом с утра до вечера, с того самого дня, как ГʼКар появился на Совете КхаʼРи, на котором решалась судьба его дочери.

Если она сейчас разразится радостными воплями, то наверняка покажется ему очередной безмозглой обожательницей.

От одной мысли об этом НаʼТот становилось тошно. Поэтому она решила ограничиться короткой и грубоватой фразой: «С возвращением, ГʼКар!»

Но он ведь сейчас был гостем в ее доме, и надо хоть как-то поддерживать беседу. Святые мученики, и как же к нему обращаться? Неужели и впрямь придется называть его «Великим Святым»?

НаʼТот украдкой посмотрела на него и добавила, отчаянно стараясь, чтобы ее слова не звучали как насмешка:

— Впрочем, раз ты решил остаться на Нарне, то уверена, ты и сам прекрасно присмотришь за своей дочерью.

ГʼКар неожиданно напрягся всем телом и тяжело вздохнул. Когда он повернулся к НаʼТот, она поразилась, насколько серьезным и сосредоточенным было его лицо.

— Вот тут, НаʼТот, я весь в сомнениях. Мне очень стыдно это говорить, но я совершенно не знаю собственную дочь. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ей было от силы лет пять. Что я знаю о ней? И много ли она помнит обо мне? ГʼРика была слишком маленькой, когда Центавр напал на наш мир. Ты же беседовала с ней и знаешь, что она почти ничего не помнит о том, как спаслась от бомбардировок. Даже сканирование мисс Белдон мало что прояснило. Да, она моя дочь, моя плоть и кровь, но сейчас мне кажется, что даже ты знаешь и понимаешь ГʼРику лучше меня!

НаʼТот поразили его слова. Она не ожидала, что ГʼКар будет с ней настолько откровенен. Более того, все это время он вел себя с дочерью настолько естественно и непринужденно, что ни у кого даже мысли не возникало, что его могут раздирать столь сильные сомнения.

Она попыталась его успокоить, как могла:

— Уверена, ГʼКар, что у тебя все с ГʼРикой сложится хорошо. Вам обоим просто… нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть друг другу и познакомиться заново. Главное, ГʼРика явно рада, что сумела найти тебя. Значит, и тебе надо отбросить мрачные мысли и просто наслаждаться тем, что вы снова вместе. Пусть и через много лет.

«И ты наконец-то вернулся на Нарн. Хотя бы ради нее», — подумала НаʼТот.

ГʼКар покачал головой, поджав губы. Глаза его по-прежнему смотрели тревожно.

— Боюсь, ты многого не знаешь, иначе бы думала обо мне совсем по-другому. НаʼТот, мне так стыдно из-за того, что я не смог позаботиться о ГʼРике раньше. Меня не было рядом, когда она так в этом нуждалась. А теперь…

Он взмахнул рукой, указывая на девушку, которая прогуливалась среди деревьев в саду, осторожно трогая большие ароматные цветы на узловатых ветках.

— Теперь моя дочь уже выросла. И воспитали ее не нарны, а земляне. Они видели, как она росла, заботились о ней, дали ей образование. И тут появился я, на все готовенькое, как говорят земляне, и забрал ее у этих добрых людей. Вправе ли я так поступать? Моя дочь вернулась в родной мир и скоро займет мое место в Совете, которое ей принадлежит по праву рождения, если следовать нашим законам. Ты знаешь, НаʼТот, что я всегда был против того, чтобы места верховных правителей были наследными. Но, кажется, мое пожелание в КхаʼРи пропустили мимо ушей.

Он недовольно фыркнул.

— Тебе следовало бы чаще появляться в родном мире, — НаʼТот отчаянно хотела сдержать эти слова, но они все равно вырвались. — И тогда, возможно, многие законы удалось бы изменить.

ГʼКар медленно покачал головой, шагнув к ней ближе.

— Ты, конечно, права, НаʼТот. В том, что произошло, есть доля и моей вины. Но я не мог поступить иначе, и ты прекрасно знаешь, почему.

НаʼТот кивнула, помрачнев.

— Я ведь пытался вернуться, и ты помнишь, чем все закончилось, — продолжил ГʼКар.

Да, она помнила. Лет пять назад или около того он действительно приезжал на Нарн. И даже пробыл в родном мире несколько месяцев. Навестил ее, выясняя, все ли с ней в порядке после освобождения из центаврианского плена.

Все было бы прекрасно, но толпы поклонников, которые следовали за ним по пятам, дневали и ночевали на пороге ее дома, распевали свои гимны и пытались проникнуть внутрь, оказались слишком тяжелым испытанием.

— Ну, в этот раз твоим последователям вряд ли удастся сломать мои ворота, — сказала НаʼТот с недоброй усмешкой.

ГʼКар тоже улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на высокий забор, огораживающий сад и внутренний двор, а потом — на внушительного вида железные ворота с острыми зубцами. У советника НаʼТот был не дом, а сущая крепость.

— Да, вижу, — сказал он, кивнув. — Здесь многое изменилось с тех пор, как я навещал тебя в последний раз. Должен сказать, что у тебя очень красивый дом, НаʼТот. Эта великолепная _даʼквана_ на стенах, роскошный сад… Я даже представить не мог, что ты…

Он вдруг замялся, спохватившись, и посмотрел на нее немного смущенно.

— Я хотел сказать — не знал, что ты всем этим увлекаешься.

НаʼТот скрестила руки на груди, прищурившись.

— Не извиняйся, не ты один такой, — ответила она насмешливо. — Да и откуда ты мог знать? Теперь здесь на Нарне мало кто помнит все хитрости и секреты _даʼквана_. Мастеров почти не осталось после войны. Я просто пытаюсь сохранить хоть что-нибудь из того, что было раньше.

— И это достойно восхищения, — пробормотал ГʼКар, приглядываясь к барельефам на стене дома более внимательно. — Неужели ты все это сделала сама? И… глаза меня не обманывают, ты изобразила «Вавилон 5»?

НаʼТот кивнула.

— Да, это все вырезано моими руками. Прихожу сюда поработать каждый день уже несколько лет. И да, это «Вавилон 5». Пусть недолго, но эта станция была частью моей жизни, а ты знаешь, что по традиции _даʼквана_ узор на стенах дома должен рассказывать о его владельце. У меня было слишком много свободного времени, когда я только вернулась на Нарн, — НаʼТот многозначительно скривила губы. Она не любила вспоминать годы плена и последующий мучительный период возвращения к нормальной жизни. — Вот я и решила потратить его с толком. «Ничто на свете так не успокаивает и не дисциплинирует разум и тело, как _даʼквана_ ». Помнишь эту поговорку? Что же касается сада, то это дань памяти моему отцу. Он очень любил деревья и старался, чтобы вокруг нашего дома что-нибудь росло. Это всегда было трудно, особенно при нынешнем климате. Но отец никогда не сдавался. Я решила, что тоже справлюсь.

Они вместе посмотрели на цветущие деревья и многочисленные растения в горшках, расставленные под ними.

— А зачем все эти тенты? — спросил ГʼКар, указав на многочисленные навесы, укрывавшие растения.

НаʼТот улыбнулась шире, сверкнув белыми зубами.

— От дождя. Занятно получилось: раньше отец тратил уйму денег на то, чтобы обеспечивать наш сад водой. А теперь я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы спасти редкие растения от затопления! Многие наши деревья и цветы не привыкли к столь частым дождям. Если их не укрывать, они просто погибнут!

— Но я вижу, есть и исключения, — заметил ГʼКар, указав на цветущее дерево джала.

НаʼТот кивнула, и выражение ее лица смягчилось.

—Да, в этом году они впервые расцвели. Я уж думала, что проклятые центаврианские бомбардировки их окончательно погубили. Но старые деревья так просто не сдаются. Они еще способны всех удивить.

Она подошла к огромному широкому стволу и провела ладонью по его морщинистой коре.

ГʼКар тоже дотронулся до дерева.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели на черные корявые ветви, усыпанные огромными душистыми алыми бутонами. Дерево джала было очень старым, вполне возможно, что оно росло здесь еще во времена Первой Оккупации. На его коре были видны многочисленные шрамы и трещины, оставленные за многие годы. Тем не менее, оно упрямо цеплялось за жизнь и теперь обильно цвело.

Возглас ГʼРики заставил их очнуться:

— Эй, отец, тебе надо обязательно взглянуть сюда! Ведь это же гʼкван эт, я угадала?

ГʼКар удивленно посмотрел на НаʼТот. Та, улыбнувшись, кивнула:

— Да, он самый. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы раздобыть семена, но, в конце концов, он не только прижился, но и собирается цвести. Так что, ГʼКар, если вздумаешь устроить религиозную церемонию для своих последователей, можешь обращаться ко мне за семенами.

ГʼКар был настолько поражен, что не сразу нашелся, что ответить.

ГʼРика присела на корточки перед растением, осторожно проведя пальцем по темно-зеленым ворсистым листьям.

— Я видела его на фотографиях, отец, — сказала она, явно гордая тем, что сумела применить свои знания на практике. — И много читала об этом растении в книгах. В том числе и в твоей.

НаʼТот легонько толкнула ГʼКара в бок, прошептав:

— Думаю, ты все же принимал участие в воспитании дочери. Хотя бы через свои книги. ГʼРика читала их с детства, и, полагаю, это можно считать серьезным вкладом в ее образование.

ГʼКар качнул головой, и глаза его снова стали печальными.

— И все же, мне кажется, что этого недостаточно, — ответил он тихо. — Я был ужасным отцом, пора это признать. Если бы я вел себя иначе, кто знает, быть может, ГʼРика не оказалась бы в такой ситуации…

НаʼТот нетерпеливо тряхнула головой.

— Почему ты так уверен в этом? Мне кажется, ты слишком строг к себе, ГʼКар!

Он вдруг взял ее под локоть и отвел в сторону, в глубину сада, остановившись только тогда, когда ГʼРика не могла их слышать.

— Да потому что вряд ли хороший отец стал бы ставить карьеру выше заботы о собственном ребенке, — ответил он, и в голосе его проскользнули нотки раздражения. — ГʼРика появилась на свет в тот год, когда я, наконец, добился места в Третьем Круге КхаʼРи. Ты знаешь, что я очень долго к этому шел, и мне ужасно не хотелось терять достигнутое… из-за ребенка.

НаʼТот кивнула, слушая его. Да, наверное, ГʼКару было очень обидно потратить столько сил и средств на интриги и заговоры, убрать ДуʼРога, позабыв о том, что тот был его покровителем много лет… и поставить все это под угрозу только потому, что появился ребенок, требующий постоянного внимания и заботы.

— Естественно, я не мог позволить себе пропускать заседания КхаʼРи, — быстро шептал ГʼКар, оглядываясь на дочь, которая все еще разглядывала цветы в горшках. — ДуʼРог был далеко не единственным претендентом на место, и надо было держать ситуацию под контролем. Поэтому я ходил на заседания КхаʼРи вместе с ГʼРикой.

НаʼТот посмотрела на него, широко раскрыв глаза. По давней традиции в нарнском обществе для отца ребенка считалось хорошим тоном не появляться на публике в первые дни жизни новорожденного, а провести это время в уединении и покое. Это было благом, как для родителя, так и для малыша, поскольку им надо было приспособиться друг к другу. Если потревожить покой младенца в первые дни жизни, он мог перестать есть и быстро ослабеть. Большинство нарнских детей умирало именно в этот период времени, а потом они набирались достаточно сил, чтобы вынести любое потрясение.

— Ты все еще будешь утверждать, что я был нормальным заботливым отцом? — ворчливо поинтересовался ГʼКар. — Да, я ходил вместе с ней на все слушания, потому что это было важно. Однажды… — тут он покачал головой и коротко хохотнул, — однажды я не выдержал и заснул прямо на заседании.

— Ох, святые мученики! — вырвалось у НаʼТот.

— А когда открыл глаза, зал уже был пуст, и заседание закончилось, — говорил ГʼКар. — Попытавшись выйти, я выяснил, что меня там заперли. Помню, что очень злился из-за этого и хотел закатить скандал. Но сразу позабыл об этом, когда мне сообщили, что в тот день в мой флаер подложили бомбу. Если бы я не заснул, то, несомненно, оказался бы в числе жертв. А так погиб лишь мой бедный помощник, который, устав меня ждать, решил перегнать флаер на другую посадочную площадку.

— Во имя ГʼКвана! — пробормотала НаʼТот.

— Я произнес то же самое… и кое-что покрепче, — кивнул ГʼКар.— Кажется, тогда в моей голове промелькнула искра здравого смысла. Я мог погибнуть. И погубить своего ребенка. Более умный родитель на моем месте сделал бы нужные выводы. Засел бы дома и посвятил больше времени малышу. Но я таким не был, увы. Так что отец из меня неважный, НаʼТот. Единственное, что я умею делать — это подвергать жизнь дочери опасности.

Он со вздохом посмотрел на ГʼРику. Девушка широко улыбнулась и помахала им рукой.

НаʼТот и ГʼКар почти одновременно улыбнулись ей в ответ. Потом переглянулись, и улыбки на их лицах тут же померкли.

— Да и сейчас ситуация мало изменилась, — продолжил ГʼКар все тем же негромким голосом. — Я поговорил с мисс Белдон, и она сообщила о нескольких неудачных покушениях, жертвой которых стала моя дочь. Первое произошло, насколько я понял, едва ГʼРика ступила на родную землю. Уверен, что причиной тому был я, точнее, тот факт, что она — мой ребенок.

— Пока она живет в моем доме, ей ничего не грозит, — решительно ответила НаʼТот.

— Знаю, поэтому так рад, что именно ты оказалась с ней рядом, — голос ГʼКара потеплел. — Ты никогда меня не подводила.  
НаʼТот знала, что один раз все-таки подвела, но сейчас не хотела говорить с ним на эту тему.

— Тебе лучше не думать о прошлом, ГʼКар, — сказала она, пытаясь его утешить и приободрить. — Все мы совершали ошибки. Но можно научиться на них и не допускать их повторения в будущем. Твоя дочь жива, ГʼКар, и за одно это ты должен благодарить всех богов и святых!

Он покачал головой.

— Увы, но в том, что она жива, моей заслуги нет. Более того, когда у меня была возможность хоть что-то сделать для нее, я этим не воспользовался.

НаʼТот насторожилась, не понимая, про что он теперь говорит.

— Не знаю, как ей сказать об этом, — произнес ГʼКар медленно.— Но и молчать бесконечно нельзя, ведь рано или поздно ГʼРика спросит меня о матери.

Они медленно пошли по дорожке по направлению к дому.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать ей правду? — предложила НаʼТот. — ГʼРика уже взрослая, и я уверена, она сможет все понять правильно. Лучше ей узнать обо всем от тебя, а не от посторонних доброжелателей.

ГʼКар резко остановился, и его лицо снова стало неподвижной маской.

— Как я могу сказать своему ребенку, что обрек ее мать на смерть? — спросил он чуть слышно, сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— ГʼКар… — попыталась возразить НаʼТот, но он не дал ей договорить.

— Да, я сделал именно это! Причем дважды, — прошипел он. — Первый раз, когда остался на «Вавилоне 5» во время бомбардировок Нарна. Я хотел вернуться сюда, НаʼТот, хотел быть с семьей в эти ужасные дни! Но КхаʼРи приказали мне остаться на станции и просить политического убежища у Шеридана. Слишком много жизней зависело от этого решения, и я не мог поступить иначе.

— Это было разумное решение, — НаʼТот пожала плечами. — Вряд ли ты помог бы своей семье, если бы погиб на Нарне во время бомбардировок…

— Не перебивай меня! — рассердился он.

НаʼТот замолчала, не ожидая, что этот разговор настолько его взволнует.

— Потом потянулись мучительные дни неизвестности, — продолжил он, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. — Наш мир капитулировал, и я знал, что центавриане принялись наводить там свои порядки. Но живы ли моя дочь и жена, что с ними сталось — это было мне неизвестно. Конечно, не один я пребывал в неведении. Почти все нарны, жившие на станции, оказались в таком же положении. Так получилось, что, благодаря мистеру Гарибальди, у меня появилась возможность навести справки о том, что творилось на Нарне. Связь с родным миром была нарушена, но рейнджеры могли раздобыть нужные сведения. Мы не могли требовать от них слишком многого, поэтому речь шла о выяснении судьбы только одной семьи. И, поскольку от наличия информации зависел мой авторитет среди нарнов на станции, мне пришлось выбрать чужую семью. Это было очень тяжело, НаʼТот. Но я сделал этот выбор.

ГʼКар посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Как я могу сказать своей дочери, что дважды предал ее мать? Разве по-настоящему любящий отец поступил бы так со своей семьей?

НаʼТот не знала, что ответить. И даже не пыталась поставить себя на его место. Какой ужасный выбор пришлось ему сделать! Кажется, он не писал об этом в своей книге. Она читала ее небрежно, но наверняка запомнила бы такие вещи.

— Через несколько месяцев на станцию прибыл советник НаʼФар, — продолжал рассказывать ГʼКар, — и предложил мне вернуться на Нарн. «В противном случае, — сказал он, — семьи тех нарнов, которые остались на „Вавилоне 5“, будут казнены». В том числе и моя жена. НаʼФар сообщил мне, что она пошла в плен добровольно, чтобы избежать еще больших жертв среди простого населения Нарна. Выдача всех членов КхаʼРи центаврианам была одним из обязательных условий капитуляции.

НаʼТот замерла, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Они ведь могли лгать тебе, — сказала она негромко. — Ты думал об этом?

— Это вряд ли, — коротко ответил ГʼКар. — НаʼФар передал мне записку от ДаʼКал, и это был ее почерк, вне всяких сомнений. Полагаю, они хотели, чтобы она написала мне что-нибудь жалостливое, дабы вынудить помчаться на Нарн, сломя голову. Но тогда это была бы не ДаʼКал.

НаʼТот увидела, что он слабо улыбнулся, качая головой.

— Нет-нет, она никогда бы не унизилась до того, чтобы просить меня об этом, — сказал он. — Моя жена всегда была гордой. Если бы я увидел в той записке хоть слово мольбы, то сразу бы понял, что это обман. Но там было написано: «Не вздумай вернуться, ГʼКар! За меня не беспокойся, я выполняю свой долг перед нашим народом, а тебе надо помнить о своем».

ГʼКар тяжело вздохнул и сжал кулаки снова.

— Она всегда думала о долге перед народом в первую очередь. Пожалуй, это единственное, в чем мы с ней были хоть немного похожи.

— И ты отказался вернуться? — шепотом спросила НаʼТот, чувствуя, как по спине медленно ползет неприятный холод.

— Напротив, я решил поехать на Нарн и покончить с этим потоком казней, — ответил ГʼКар. — Но мои сподвижники на станции остановили меня. До сих пор не могу себе простить, что позволил им тогда переубедить себя…

Он отвернулся от нее. И некоторое время стоял, молча глядя на цветущий сад. А потом снова медленно заговорил:

— Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что безумно любил свою жену. Нет, я женился на ней по расчету, и она прекрасно это знала. Но ДаʼКал всегда была честной со мной, и я не хотел… отплатить ей столь низко и подло. Нет, НаʼТот, не думаю, что готов рассказать обо всем этом ГʼРике. Она ведь считает меня мудрым и благородным. А я совсем не такой…

— И все же ты рассказал об этом мне, — проронила НаʼТот.

— Ты знаешь меня несколько лучше, — ответил ГʼКар ровным голосом, а потом повернулся к ней лицом и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — И ты не считаешь меня святым.

НаʼТот, криво улыбнувшись, кивнула.

— Ты прав, не считаю. Прости за подобную непочтительность. Но сейчас я не уверена, что действительно знаю тебя. Прошло много лет, и мы оба изменились, ГʼКар. Боюсь, мне требуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому положению вещей.

— Понимаю, — сказал ГʼКар, а потом положил руку ей на плечо и слегка сжал пальцы. — Пообещай, что ГʼРика об этом не узнает, пока я сам этого не захочу!

НаʼТот вместо ответа склонила голову и стукнула себя кулаком в грудь, так, как делала раньше, на станции, когда была простым дипломатическим атташе.

***

— Вот вы где!

ГʼРика вынырнула позади ГʼКара и НаʼТот, пытаясь заглянуть в их мрачные глаза.

— О чем шепчетесь? — спросила она.

ГʼКар и НаʼТот мгновенно переменились в лицах и широко улыбнулись.

— О… ничего особенного, дитя мое, — протянул ГʼКар, бросив быстрый многозначительный взгляд на НаʼТот. — Я… я просто благодарил НаʼТот за то, что она так хорошо присматривала за тобой.

— Как насчет ужина с нами? — спросила ГʼРика, остановившись перед ним.

— Ужина? — эхом отозвался ГʼКар, продолжая глядеть на НаʼТот.

— Да, ужина. Мне кажется, это замечательная идея. И отличный способ отблагодарить советника НаʼТот за то, что она все время со мной возится. Скажем, завтра, а, папа? Я бы сама накрыла на стол, соблюдая все нарнские традиции. Я так давно хотела попробовать это сделать. А ты бы показал мне, как готовить брин. Я так много читала об этом в твоей книге. Ну, как? Разве не хорошая идея?

ГʼРика нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу в ожидании ответа.

НаʼТот молчала, внезапно почувствовав беспокойство, от которого бешено заколотилось сердце.

Прошло два дня с тех пор, как ГʼКар внезапно появился на заседании КхаʼРи, открыто признав ГʼРику своей дочерью. И поклялся перед всем Советом, что останется на Нарне только в том случае, если ГʼРика займет его место в Первом Круге. Требование его было удовлетворено, и теперь ГʼКар должен был расплачиваться за это.

Уже два дня подряд он встречался с членами правительства Нарна, и каждый советник норовил пригласить его на торжественный ужин, а в перерывах между этими визитами ГʼКара неистово осаждали экзальтированные поклонники его учения.

В прошлый раз он выдержал лишь пару месяцев такого безумия, после чего прыгнул в свой корабль и умчался, даже не сказав, куда направляется.

НаʼТот гадала, насколько его хватит теперь?

Она знала, что поклонники уже заполонили всю улицу вокруг ее дома. Когда они начинали петь свои гимны, их голоса были слышны в доме даже при закрытых наглухо ставнях.

Но от этой толпы еще можно было как-то отвертеться. А вот отказаться от приглашения важного советника из Первого или Второго Круга, не оскорбив его, было гораздо сложнее.

Лицо ГʼКара на мгновение стало совершенно несчастным. И НаʼТот почувствовала легкий приступ жалости к нему.

Поэтому она продолжила молчать, решив, что было бы нечестно давить на ГʼКара в этом вопросе. Хватит уж ему разрываться, пытаясь сделать выбор.

— Я… — пробормотал он жалобно, — дело в том, ГʼРика, что меня уже пригласили…

Но дочь перебила его, и голос ее на сей раз был строгим:

— Даже не вздумай отказаться, папа! Как-никак, я теперь верховный правитель, и у меня есть право приказывать! Знаю, что у тебя куча неотложных дел, но ты можешь их отложить хотя бы на пару часов, ведь так?

ГʼКар открыл рот, но тут же захлопнул его и покорно кивнул.

ГʼРика толкнула НаʼТот локтем и улыбнулась, шепнув:

— Вот видишь, я же говорила, что сумею его уговорить!

И произнесла погромче, повернув лицо к ГʼКару:

— Тогда до встречи завтра за ужином, папа!

***

— Взгляни-ка, все ли я сделала правильно на сей раз?

НаʼТот стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и придирчиво разглядывала стол, который ГʼРика старательно накрывала для предстоящего ужина. Мероприятие обещало быть торжественным, и, согласно старинной традиции, хозяин или хозяйка дома должны были лично прислуживать гостям за столом.

Все предметы должны были быть на своих местах, и даже самая незначительная деталь имела огромную важность.  
ГʼРика начала готовиться к ужину чуть ли не с самого утра. Это означало, что и НаʼТот не ведала покоя, потому что девушка то и дело спрашивала ее о том и сем.

Ближе к вечеру советник начала терять терпение. Впрочем, она всегда знала, что наставник из нее никакой.

ГʼРика слишком долго жила на Земле, и теперь ей надо было научиться тем вещам, которые на Нарне знали даже маленькие дети. Возможно, не следовало быть с ней настолько требовательной, но девушка должна занять место в Первом Круге, и такое высокое положение ко многому обязывало.

Поэтому НаʼТот решила учить ее всему, что знала сама. Да, иногда ее методы были слишком суровыми, но лучше иметь дело с жестоким наставником, чем оказаться беспомощным перед безжалостным врагом…

Она никогда не считала себя великим знатоком традиций и обычаев, но, пообщавшись в последнее время с некоторыми молодыми последователями учения ГʼКара, осознала, что новое поколение нарнов имеет в этих знаниях удручающих размеров пробел.

ГʼРика стояла, кусая губы в ожидании ее замечаний, и надеялась, что на сей раз ничего не напутала.

— Что ж… ты почти все сделала правильно, — сказала НаʼТот с усмешкой.

— Почти?!

В голосе девушки чувствовалась паника. Она уже в третий раз накрывала стол, и каждый раз НаʼТот находила ошибку.

— Что на сей раз не так?!

НаʼТот вытянула руку и коснулась вазы с большим ароматным красным цветком джала.

— Вот этот цветок.

Губы ГʼРики задрожали, она явно подумала, что НаʼТот разыгрывает ее.

— Цветок? Но… он же такой красивый! Что с ним не в порядке?

НаʼТот улыбнулась еще шире.

— По древней традиции, которую, впрочем, нынче мало кто помнит, если хозяйка дома ставит на стол цветок во время ужина, это означает… хм…

Она приподняла бровь многозначительно.

— Как бы это сказать помягче? Это означает, что она… готова к более тесному общению с гостем…

ГʼРика прижала ладонь ко рту, уставившись на бутон.

— О, черт!

НаʼТот хмыкнула, наблюдая за ее смущением.

ГʼРика взяла вазу с цветком и подозрительно посмотрела на наставницу.

— Ты ведь шутишь, не так ли? Ты снова меня разыгрываешь!

— Я абсолютно серьезна.

— Но что же мне теперь делать? Цветок ведь такой красивый…

НаʼТот снова усмехнулась.

—Тебе надо принести еще цветов. Сделать так, чтобы в вазе их было несколько. И все будет в порядке!

ГʼРика широко распахнула глаза.

— Только и всего?!

— Да.

— Тогда я сбегаю за цветами! Я мигом!

Она сунула вазу в руки НаʼТот и вылетела из гостиной.

Советник усмехнулась, а потом украдкой понюхала бутон, наслаждаясь его пряным ароматом.

***

— О, вижу, что все уже готово.

НаʼТот резко обернулась, конвульсивно вцепившись в цветок с такой силой, что тот хрустнул, и увидела, что в дверях комнаты стоит ГʼКар.

Лицо его было очень торжественным, но в алых глазах плясали лукавые искры.

— ГʼКар? Ты уже здесь? Но как тебе удалось войти?..

НаʼТот спохватилась и постаралась напустить на себя более уверенный и невозмутимый вид.

— Ах, конечно, совсем забыла, что сама дала тебе код доступа, — сказала она, продолжая судорожно теребить бедный цветок.

Щрок, она успела позабыть, как ГʼКар любил заставать всех врасплох!

Он шагнул в гостиную и улыбнулся ей.

— Знаю, что опоздал. Но у меня были веские на то причины.

Он говорил слегка насмешливо, держа руки за спиной.

— Ты должна оценить степень моего самопожертвования, НаʼТот. Я избавлю тебя от скучного перечисления всех утомительных встреч и заседаний, которые должен был сегодня посетить. Скажу только, что КхаʼРи жаждали видеть меня так же упорно, как и мои ревностные последователи. Так что мне пришлось выбираться из весьма неловкой ситуации. Думаю, что справился с ней вполне дипломатически…

ГʼКар подмигнул ей, но лицо его по-прежнему было очень серьезным.

— Я сказал советникам, что отправляюсь на встречу с моими ревностными последователями. Последователям сказал, что тороплюсь на заседание КхаʼРи. А сам поспешил заняться более интересными и важными вещами, такими как…

— … написание новой книги?

ГʼРика вошла в комнату, держа букет алых цветов, и их аромат мгновенно наполнил комнату. Она улыбалась, слушая его историю.

Серьезное выражение на лице ГʼКара, наконец, исчезло, уступив место мальчишеской лукавой улыбке.

— Приготовление брина, дитя мое!

ГʼКар вытянул руку, и они увидели, что он держит небольшую коробку, из которой шел весьма аппетитный запах.

— Надеюсь, что сумел добраться до вас незаметно. Пришлось немного поплутать по городу, чтобы сбить со следа наиболее назойливых моих спутников. Мои яростные поклонники в этом смысле более настойчивы, чем друзья-советники. Однако, я до сих пор в сомнениях, что именно заставило их так настойчиво меня преследовать: этот чудесный брин или моя неотразимая персона?

НаʼТот улыбнулась, глядя на него.

— Рада тебя видеть, ГʼКар.

Он с ухмылкой посмотрел на свою дочь и бывшую помощницу.

— Итак, дамы, где тут у вас кухня?

***

НаʼТот прислушивалась к возне, которую устроили на кухне ГʼКар и ГʼРика.

Приготовление брина было чем-то вроде религиозного ритуала для него, и он тщательно подобрал все компоненты для соуса, мрачно заявив, что его дочь вряд ли сумеет выучиться этому искусству у НаʼТот.

— Я очень высоко ценю ее как наставника, но умение готовить настоящий брин вряд ли является ее сильной стороной, — откровенно сказал ГʼКар своей дочери.

НаʼТот только пожала плечами, признавая его правоту.

Вскоре возле очага закипела оживленная деятельность, и ГʼКар сунул ГʼРике чашку с соусом, приказав взбивать его специальной ложкой, пока он жарил мясные шарики на сковороде.

— Всегда мечтала увидеть, как ты это делаешь, — сказала ГʼРика, наблюдая за ним. — Я читала рецепт в твоей книге, но этого недостаточно, чтобы понять все нюансы…

Гражданин ГʼКар подбросил мясные шарики в воздух и ловко поймал их на сковороду. Потом он приподнял безволосую бровь, повернулся к ней и громко спросил, пытаясь перекричать шум от кипящего масла.

— Рецепт? Какой рецепт? Думаю, ты что-то напутала. В моей книге нет никаких рецептов!

ГʼРика покачала головой.

— Ты ошибаешься, папа. Я прочитала рецепт именно в твоей книге, клянусь, и даже пыталась приготовить брин, следуя этим указаниям. Но ничего не получилось. Возможно, я что-то упустила… какую-то маленькую деталь…

ГʼКар нахмурился, отвернувшись от сковородки на мгновение.

— Мое дорогое дитя, это ведь я автор, и мне лучше знать, что там написано, а что нет. Думаю, ты перепутала ее с какой-нибудь поваренной книгой.

— Но я видела этот рецепт собственными глазами!

ГʼРика могла быть очень упрямой, особенно, если была уверена в своей правоте. НаʼТот уже успела это узнать за время общения с ней.

Дочь ГʼКара отдала ей тарелку с соусом и вышла, но очень быстро вернулась с толстой книгой в руке. Это было старое издание «Книги ГʼКара», перерисованное от руки на пергаменте, и являющееся точной копией оригинальной рукописи.

— Вот, взгляни сам!

Она открыла книгу и ткнула пальцем в желтоватые страницы.

ГʼКар сузил глаза, уставившись на то, что там было написано.

— Не может быть!

Он широко разинул рот, пытаясь что-нибудь сказать. ГʼРика торжествующе наблюдала за его смущением.

—Теперь ты видишь, что я была права! Вот рецепт, и он написан твоей рукой!

НаʼТот подошла ближе и посмотрела на книгу, заинтригованная этим спором. И действительно увидела рецепт приготовления брина, написанный размашистым почерком ГʼКара.

Гражданин ГʼКар наконец смог выдавить хоть слово.

—Это же… была моя закладка! Я положил этот листок в рукопись, чтобы отметить место, которое хотел отредактировать! Я и не думал, что переписчики окажутся настолько скрупулезными, что скопируют это!

— Закладка?! Ох!

ГʼРика засмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Да, самая обыкновенная закладка! — ГʼКар хлопнул себя по колену, и плечи его затряслись от смеха.

НаʼТот обнаружила, что тоже не может сдерживаться. И вскоре все трое хохотали, как одержимые, до тех пор, пока запах подгоревшего мяса не заставил ГʼКара ринуться к забытому на сковороде брину…

***

— Я ведь все сделала правильно, да? — допытывалась ГʼРика пару дней спустя, улучив момент, когда НаʼТот не была занята. — Ты же знаешь, что я старалась. И сделала все, как положено, лишь бы его не разочаровать.

— Все прошло хорошо, — терпеливо ответила НаʼТот. — Ты слишком нервничаешь по пустякам, настоящие нарны так себя не ведут.

Советник посмотрела на дочь ГʼКара и вздохнула, снова отметив, какая же она маленькая и щуплая. До войны ее точно назвали бы сущим недоразумением, а не нарном. ГʼРика едва доставала ей до плеча. Даже миниатюрная мисс Белдон была выше ростом, чем эта девочка. И двигалась ГʼРика совершенно не так, как большинство нарнов. Была в ней какая-то неуклюжесть. Возможно, это просто подростковая угловатость, которая должна вскоре пройти, но уж очень все это бросалось в глаза.

«Кажется, она слишком много времени проводила за книгами и слишком мало — на тренировках, — подумала НаʼТот, глядя на узкие худые плечи дочери ГʼКара. — Придется исправлять это упущение, и как можно скорее…»

— Наверное, он ожидал увидеть совсем другое, — мрачно сказала ГʼРика, заметив критический взгляд своей наставницы.

— Что ты несешь? — резко одернула ее НаʼТот, опомнившись от своей задумчивости. — Все с тобой в порядке! А если тебе кажется, что твой отец ведет себя странно, то только потому, что он вообще не ожидал увидеть тебя в живых!

— Я как-то об этом не подумала, — виновато пробормотала ГʼРика. — Я опять веду себя глупо, да? Не как настоящий нарн? Но это от того, что я тоже не ожидала, что все сложится именно так.

— Разве ты не рада, что нашла своего отца? — сухо спросила НаʼТот.

ГʼРику эти слова привели в смятение. Хотя девушка жила в доме НаʼТот уже несколько дней, иногда она не знала, как себя с ней вести. Настроение советника могло измениться мгновенно. Она была с ней приветлива и разговорчива, но уже минуту спустя становилась надменной и язвительной. ГʼРика подозревала, что НаʼТот больше всего хочется, чтобы ее оставили в покое. И в то же время, там, во время памятной потасовки в «Красной пыльной пещере», советник ринулась на тех, кто попытался напасть на нее, как бешеный зверь…

Эта женщина была совершенно не похожа на приемных родителей ГʼРики. Они никогда не одергивали ее, всегда радовались, когда она вела себя с другими людьми вежливо и предупредительно. А теперь НаʼТот то и дело ворчала, чтобы она держалась более сдержанно и не улыбалась всем подряд.

«Здесь так не принято! — шипела она сквозь зубы. — Помни о своем положении! Верховный правитель не должен ни перед кем заискивать. А если ты будешь улыбаться и заговаривать с каждым встречным, то именно так все и подумают. Большинству вполне достаточно легкого кивка!»

— Конечно, рада! — ответила ГʼРика с легкой обидой в голосе. — Просто… я не ожидала, что моим отцом окажется сам великий ГʼКар! Я даже представить не могла, что все так сложится…

Лицо НаʼТот смягчилось.

— Придется тебе к этому привыкать. Но, извини, милочка, я не верю, что ты отправилась на поиски своих настоящих родителей, не зная, что они могут оказаться из знатных кругов. Мисс Белдон заподозрила это с первой беседы с тобой, как только ознакомилась с твоим делом. Потому и согласилась взяться за расследование. Она говорила тебе это?

— Да, говорила, — уклончиво ответила ГʼРика. — И, конечно, родители — я хотела сказать, мои приемные родители, — часто это обсуждали. Они давно пытались разыскать мою семью. Но это было очень нелегко. Война, бомбардировки и последующая оккупация настолько все перепутали, что найти нужные сведения стало почти невозможно. А потом Земля оказалась в изоляции из-за вируса дракхов. Но, как только стало возможно продолжить поиски, мы сразу дали объявление, и… вот что из этого вышло…

Она развела руки в стороны.

— Все, что мои приемные родители сумели выяснить о моем прошлом — это то, что я была эвакуирована с Нарна в первые дни бомбардировок. Возможно, если бы я помнила хоть что-нибудь, всё было бы гораздо проще, но… — лицо ГʼРики сморщилось. Она потерла виски пальцами. — Даже мисс Белдон не смогла выудить из моих воспоминаний что-нибудь путное. «Единственная зацепка заключается в том, — сказала она моим родителям, — что обеспечить эвакуацию ребенка с Нарна в те дни могла только очень высокопоставленная семья. И это значительно сужает круг поисков».

ГʼРика подняла глаза на НаʼТот.

— Так что я была в какой-то мере готова к этому… или думала, что готова. Но все равно не ожидала, что стану наследницей самого ГʼКара. Не знаю, справлюсь ли с такой ответственностью, буду ли достойна его места в Совете…

НаʼТот нахмурилась, услышав эти слова.

— Опять пустые сомнения! Неужели ты думаешь, что мы тебе не поможем? Разве твой отец не остался на Нарне, чтобы быть с тобой? Будь уверена, он никому не даст тебя в обиду! Да и я всегда рядом.

ГʼРика тяжело вздохнула и попыталась изобразить улыбку. Еще недавно за ужином она была такой веселой хохотушкой, а теперь куда что делось?

— О да, ты рядом, и я бесконечно благодарна тебе за это. Но мой отец…

— Что опять не так? — заворчала НаʼТот.

ГʼРика медлила с ответом. И советнику пришлось еще раз повторить вопрос.

— Мне кажется, отец меня избегает, — ответила девушка, наконец, и нервно стиснула руки. — Да, теперь у меня есть все, что только можно пожелать, и когда он навещает меня, то всегда такой предупредительный и заботливый, но…

— А что еще тебе нужно? — недоуменно перебила ее НаʼТот.

— Наверное, это я виновата, полезла к нему с глупыми вопросами, — с несчастным видом пробормотала ГʼРика, обхватив себя руками за плечи. — Теперь припоминаю, что как раз после этого нашего разговора он и повел себя странно. Надо было промолчать. Но… мне так хотелось узнать хоть что-нибудь о маме…

НаʼТот тяжело вздохнула. Она помнила, что ГʼКар даже в лице переменился, когда ГʼРика в самом конце ужина задала именно тот вопрос, которого он больше всего боялся. Но он сумел ответить с поистине дипломатической выдержкой, что ее мать погибла от рук центавриан в первые дни оккупации.

— Он уже второй день нас не навещает и даже не звонит, — произнесла ГʼРика. — Наверное, я слишком назойливая…

— Ах, перестань! — рассердилась НаʼТот. — Ты тут вообще ни при чем! И у твоего отца, поверь мне, есть много веских причин отсутствовать. Он же Великий Святой. Не забывай об этом! Но, если ты так переживаешь, я с ним поговорю!

— Ох, право, не стоит… — беспокойно возразила ГʼРика, но НаʼТот уже решительно направилась к себе, намереваясь связаться с ГʼКаром.

_***_

— НаʼТот, извини, но сегодня я слишком занят и вряд ли смогу к вам вырваться, — торопливо ответил ГʼКар, появившись на экране видеофона. — КхаʼРи вцепились в меня мертвой хваткой и даже вздохнуть не дают. Я торчу на этих бесконечных заседаниях уже третий день безвылазно, а проблемы все не кончаются! И каждое треклятое слушание требует моего обязательного присутствия!

— Не каждое, — сказала НаʼТот деловито. — Я проверила расписание заседаний КхаʼРи и обнаружила, что сегодня у тебя есть свободный вечер.

— Ты забыла про глубокоуважаемых последователей моего учения, — вздохнул ГʼКар. — Вечером у меня встреча с ними в храме. Я и так отлынивал от этого несколько дней… А они все приезжают и приезжают. Со всех городов Нарна. Больше откладывать это дело нельзя…

НаʼТот издала короткое презрительное фырканье. И ГʼКар настороженно замолчал, уставившись на нее с экрана.

— Что такое, НаʼТот? — переспросил он, нахмурившись.

— Было глупо с моей стороны думать, что ты изменился, — ответила она, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты не могла бы выражаться точнее? — насупился ГʼКар. — После пяти часов непрерывного общения с советниками КхаʼРи я с трудом понимаю туманные намеки.

— Хорошо, скажу так, как есть, — заворчала НаʼТот, подойдя к монитору вплотную: — Проклятье, ГʼКар, у тебя нашлась дочь, живая и невредимая, а ты, вместо того, чтобы быть рядом с ней, торчишь на заседаниях КхаʼРи! Совсем недавно ты ныл, что сожалеешь о том, как мало времени уделял ей в детстве. У тебя появился шанс все исправить, и что ты делаешь?

— Ты предлагаешь мне взять и бросить все эти дела?! — воскликнул ГʼКар сердито.

— А почему бы и нет? — НаʼТот тоже повысила голос. Но тут же взяла себя в руки и добавила более холодным тоном: — Хотя, если ты считаешь заседания КхаʼРи и просвещение твоих безмозглых последователей более важным делом, чем общение с родной дочерью…

ГʼКар всплеснул руками.

— Во имя ГʼКвана, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это не так! Разве я не примчался на Нарн, сломя голову, как только узнал, что она нашлась? И разве не остался здесь, хотя прекрасно знал, какой ад устроят мне мои драгоценные последователи?

— И что толку с того, что ты остался на Нарне, если ты избегаешь ее? — безжалостно ответила НаʼТот. — Пойми, ГʼКар, твоей дочери не нужны все эти титулы и места в Совете! Ей просто нужен родной отец, рядом, а не где-то там… Отец, с которым можно поговорить не по видеофону, и не по межзвездной связи, а лично…

ГʼКар устало вздохнул, слушая ее гневную отповедь.

— Я понимаю. Но мне действительно нужно время… чтобы пересмотреть некоторые вещи.

—Иными словами, ты боишься, — фыркнула НаʼТот.

— И я объяснил тебе, почему! — ГʼКар снова начал злиться.

НаʼТот на мгновение отвернулась от монитора, сделав глубокий вдох. Видимо, без этого не обойтись… При мысли о том, что ей придется рассказать ему это, ей стало дурно. Но она постаралась, чтобы ее лицо оставалось спокойным, и снова посмотрела на ГʼКара.

— Ты действительно так сильно винишь себя в том, что случилось? — спросила она негромко.

ГʼКар поморщился и вытянул руку, намереваясь отключить связь.

— Я уже сожалею, что рассказал тебе все это, НаʼТот. Уверен, у тебя хватает собственных проблем, так что не стоит брать на себя еще и мои. Не беспокойся насчет ГʼРики, когда придет время, я решу и этот вопрос…

Тон его стал сухим и официальным.

— _Не смей_ отключать связь! — рявкнула НаʼТот. Она поразилась собственной дерзости, но окрик подействовал. ГʼКар отдернул руку от кнопки, уставившись на нее в изумлении.

— Ты поступил правильно, оставшись тогда на «Вавилоне 5». И в том, что случилось с твоей женой и остальными заложниками, нет твоей вины, — сказала НаʼТот негромко, но четко.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — ГʼКар скривил губы, надменно вскинув голову.

Как ни странно, теперь, когда он разозлился, ей стало легче с ним разговаривать. Все эти дни НаʼТот пыталась привыкнуть к новому ГʼКару: спокойному, умудренному жизненным опытом и до отвращения невозмутимому. Но сейчас, когда он смотрел на нее с экрана, а глаза его яростно пылали, ее неловкость исчезла.

— Потому что твое самопожертвование ничего бы не изменило, — сказала она с грустной улыбкой.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? Вдруг центавриане сдержали бы обещание? Им нужен был я, в конце концов…

— О, я знаю, ГʼКар, — ответила НаʼТот, чувствуя, что в горле у нее внезапно пересохло, а голос вот-вот сорвется. — Потому что они обманывали тебя, как ты и предполагал. Когда ты читал записку, которую тебе передал НаʼФар, твоя жена уже была мертва. Ее вообще не было на Нарне. Потому что она была вывезена на Приму Центавра, как и остальные советники КхаʼРи, чтобы стать развлечением для императора Картажье и его двора. Я была там… вместе с другими пленниками. Центавриане согнали нас в зал и заставили смотреть на казнь. А когда все было кончено, они сказали нам… сказали, что мы будем следующими…

Она увидела, что ГʼКар замер с приоткрытым ртом, пытаясь что-то произнести.

— Почему… почему же ты молчала об этом, НаʼТот?! — выдавил он, наконец, вглядываясь в ее застывшее лицо.

— Потому что того, что было, не вернуть, — ответила она тихо. — И потому что есть вещи, о которых слишком страшно вспоминать даже спустя много лет. Часто ли ты говоришь о тех днях, что провел в плену на Центавре? И много ли ты написал об этом в своей книге?

Она увидела, что лицо ГʼКара стало мрачным и суровым. Губы его сжались в тонкую полоску. А в глазах промелькнуло что-то неуловимое.

— Хорошо, я скоро буду, — коротко сказал он и отключил связь.

_***_

НаʼТот еще некоторое время стояла, глядя на темный экран монитора. А потом, судорожно выдохнув, провела рукой по лбу. Как она и предполагала, одна только мысль о тех долгих днях в центаврианской тюрьме вызвала у нее приступ головокружения и дурноты.

Можно сколько угодно делать вид, что всё осталось в прошлом, но камень по-прежнему там, внутри. Тяжелый, холодный, мучительно давящий на сердце. Он тянет обратно каждый раз, когда останавливаешься на мгновение. Возможно, настало время избавиться от этой тяжести.

Несколько лет назад она не нашла в себе сил сделать это. Все, что смогла — запрятать воспоминания о пережитом кошмаре в самый дальний уголок своей памяти. Притворилась, что их вовсе нет.

Кажется, ГʼКар пошел похожим путем. Он не только спрятал свои воспоминания, но и долгие годы пытался от них уйти, постоянно путешествуя по галактике. Но его защита все равно оказалась очень шаткой и иллюзорной. Стоило лишь появиться той, кто была родом из его прошлого, той, кто обладала над этим прошлым большой властью, как защита начала разрушаться.

ГʼРика, конечно, не понимала, какую бурю вызвало ее появление. Может, это и к лучшему.

Им всем действительно нужно немного времени, чтобы во всем разобраться. Отделить прошлое от настоящего. Просто жить дальше и не оглядываться.


End file.
